Frigimon
, |s1=MudFrigimon |s2=Rockmon |n1=(Sr:) Снегомон n dub Snegomon lit. "Snowmon" }} Frigimon is an Icy Digimon. An Icy Digimon whose body is covered in ice and snow crystals. Behind its cold appearance lies a warm-hearted, gentle personality. Frigimon dislikes fighting, and its sweet behavior warms the hearts of those who watch it in action. While it is ill-suited to fight against battle-loving Digimon, it is especially outmatched against Meramon. Attacks * Punch"}}: Freezes its opponents to absolute zero with its punch. * |lit. " "}}: Flings an unending stream of snowballs. *'Icy Breath' (Ice Breath): Breathes out a frozen breath. *'Ice Punch': Attacks with a fist of powerful cold. Design Figimon is a humanoid bear made of snow with red, round buttons on its chest. It has black eyes and nose that resemble . Etymologies ;Yukidarumon (ユキダルモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *(Ja:) "}}. ;Frigimon Name used in American English media. *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Adventure Another Frigimon is a customer at 's Diner. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Frigimon are recruitable enemies in Anode's File Mansion—Left. Digimon Adventure 02 A plethora of Frigimon are under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings in a frozen region of the Digital World. They are taken down by as , , and destroy the Control Spire from the air. A Frigimon, partnered to a human child, shows up alongside all the DigiDestined and Partners around the world to support the Japanese DigiDestined against . Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Frigimon are normal enemies in Ken's side of Gear Base. Frigimon digivolves from ToyAgumon without a digi-egg in lines 39 and 44, and to Monzaemon in the latter. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Frigimon are enemies in Dark Daisuke's Crevasse. The Frigimon card, titled "PF Nikuromusuutsu", allows control in a heat field. Digimon Frontier Some Frigimon are at the Fortuneteller Village , the Autumn Leaf Fair , and the Great Trailmon Race. Digimon Data Squad A female Frigimon discovered a young Keenan Crier in a Digital World forest and became his foster mother. While raising him, she was approached by and his servant , who wanted to take in the boy. Later, when Keenan fell ill with a Digital World sickness, Frigimon went out to get the cure from medicine that the humans had left behind. When Kurata led his first invasion against the Digital World, Frigimon was deleted by a Gizumon. Keenan found her, but although she tried to tell him not to become bitter and hate the humans, she died before explaining to him that he was a human too. After that, Merukimon took Keenan into his custody. Ten years later, Akihiro Kurata's complicity in the massacre is revealed. Digimon Fusion A small Frigimon is among the shadowed Digimon in the Hunter Gathering. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Fusion Fighters Digimon World Frigimon is a friendly Digimon who lives in Freezeland and resides inside an igloo that is closed. If Mameo brings a Digimon that is weak to the ice element or is still in its Fresh/In-Training form to Freezeland it will become sick and eventually pass out. Out of worry, Frigimon will then rescue both Mameo and his Digimon partner and will let him inside its igloo. Afterwards, Frigimon will tell him to comeback to its igloo when Mameo has a Digimon that is no longer weak to the ice-element, or not at the Fresh/In-Training stage. Doing so, Frigimon will be able to join the city, where it works at the restaurant selling deserts. Frigimon digivolves from Penguinmon and can digivolve to MetalMamemon and Mamemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. If it reaches 240 hours of life without digivolving to the Ultimate level, it has a 50% chance of digivolving to Vademon when praised or scolded. At 360 hours, it will digivolve to Vademon regardless. Digimon World 2 Frigimon digivolves from SnowAgumon, and can digivolve further into Monzaemon. Digimon World 3 Frigimon can be found at Asuka's North Sector. He can also be fought there by kicking the trees in Snow or Freeze Mountain. He is also available as a Blue Champion Card with 12/13. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Frigimon card is #052 and is a Champion level Ice-type card with 990 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Subzero Ice Punch": inflicts 350 damage. * "Icy Breath": inflicts 200 damage. * "Snowball": inflicts 170 damage, damage is multiplied by 3 if foe is of Fire-type. Its support effect is "Recover own HP by +200." Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Frigimon is #159, and is a Champion-level, Balance-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Steel element. Its basic stats are 155 HP, 183 MP, 88 Attack, 102 Defense, 85 Spirit, 67 Speed, and 43 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 3 and EX Damage2 traits. It dwells in the Access Glacier. Frigimon digivolves from SnowGoblimon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Frigimon, your Digimon must be at least level 21, with 700 Aquan experience and 70% friendship. Frigimon can DNA digivolve to Monzaemon with Starmon or Seasarmon, or to Pandamon with Tsuchidarumon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Yukidarumon is #109, and is a Champion-level, HP-type, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth and Water elements, and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Saving Skill and Healing Hand traits, and has the special skill Dive. It dwells in the Access Glacier. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Yukidarumon. Yukidarumon digivolves from Lunamon or Gomamon. In order to digivolve into Yukidarumon, your Digimon must be at least level 22 with 80 defense, but only once you have revived Yukidarumon. It can be hatched from the Fang Striped Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Frigimon DigiFuses with MudFrigimon to Pandamon, to Crescemon with Lekismon and Reppamon, and to Daipenmon with Penguinmon and Shakkoumon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Frigimon is a Water Vaccine Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Gabumon, BlackGabumon, Salamon, and Gomamon, and can digivolve to Angewomon, Zudomon, and Monzaemon. Its special attack is Sub-zero Ice Punch and its support skill is Deep Savers which increases damage from Water attacks by 15%. In Complete Edition, Frigimon can also digivolve to Crescemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Frigimon is #133 and is a Water Vaccine Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Gabumon, BlackGabumon, Salamon, and Gomamon and can digivolve to Angewomon, Zudomon, Monzaemon, and Crescemon. Its special attack is Sub-zero Ice Punch and its support skill is Deep Savers which increases damage from Water attacks by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (Manga) A Frigimon is one of the Digimon locked up in cages in the Digi-Market for prospective hackers to look to buy. Keisuke Amasawa isn't happy at the way they're treated, so attempts to defeat the salesman's Triceramon, Monochromon, and Tyrannomon with his , , and to free them. The three Digimon prove to be too powerful however, and Keisuke is defeated. His partner Digimon then digivolve to , , and and alongside the help of Ryuji Mishima's who had just arrived to help, defeat the three dinosaur Digimon, and then force the hackers to release all of the captive Digimon. Digimon World Championship Frigimon digivolves from SnowAgumon, Lunamon, or Gomamon, and can digivolve further into Pandamon, BlueMeramon, or Monzaemon. Digimon Masters Frigimon is an NPC Digimon found in the DATS center. Digimon Heroes Yukidarumon is card 6-480. Digimon Soul Chaser Frigimon digivolves from SnowAgumon and can digivolve to Monzaemon. Digimon Links Frigimon is a Champion and Glacier Digimon with standard 501 HP, ATK 567, DEF 660, S-ATK 567, S-DEF 530, SPD 81 stats and maximum level of 30, it is obtainable thought "Rare Capture", and "Release Anniversary Megafest Capture". Its signature skill is Sub-Zero Ice Punch. It digivolves from Gabumon, BlackGabumon, Gomamon, or Salamon, and digivolves to Angewomon, Zudomon, or Monzaemon. Digimon ReArise Frigimon digivolves from one of SnowAgumon or Gomamon, and can digivolve to one of Pandamon or Monzaemon. Notes and references